


Glitch Itch

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: Dark pretends he doesn't care, Gen, This is what happens when Anti is a little bitch, are you scared yet?, glitch bitch, glitch slap anti, glitchslapanti, he does though, i'm not even sorry, the fanfics are coming for you anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: A laughter filled the room, and Jack lifted his head. To his left, a big screen came to life. The monitor nearly filled the whole wall, and there was static on it. Jack frowned when the static started to glitch various colours. He knew all too well what effect that was, because he’d used it many-a-time. “Hello, Sean.”





	Glitch Itch

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes of Anti being let loose to make videos and stuff.  
> This idea came to me as I woke up and remembered the 'kill jacksepticeye' video and the #glitchslapanti trend on twitter. I also saw a fanart in the tag that inspired this particular idea, I will link the photo in the end notes. It's amazing! <3  
> This is kinda rushed and not very good, but I have no regrets here, guys. I take my feelings out on fanfics.  
> I also had to put Mark in here with Tim 'cause fans would totally recruit him to help save our green beacon.

Jack didn’t know where he was. That was the first thing he realised.

The room felt way too spacious to be his recording studio back at home. It felt too big and too empty. His eyes started to gradually adjust to the darkness surrounding him, but he still couldn’t make out anything but the small window that was in the door opposite where he was sat. Wherever he was, he was still wearing the clothes he’d been recording in; a grey shirt with Septic eyes all over it, and his flamingo shorts. He felt goose bumps rising on his skin with the chill in the room.

The sound of a generator coming to life suddenly filled his ears, making the Irishman sit up a little straighter. He grunted when the room suddenly filled with light, flinching and hiding his face until he was sure he could adjust slowly and not give himself a headache from the sudden light.

A laughter filled the room, and Jack lifted his head. To his left, a big screen came to life. The monitor nearly filled the whole wall, and there was static on it. Jack frowned when the static started to glitch various colours. He knew all too well what effect that was, because he’d used it many-a-time.

“Hello, Sean.”

“You!” 

Jack pushed himself up from the floor, glaring to the screen as his own face glitched into existence, staring back at him with a manic grin, all sharp-toothed and vicious. His hair was darker green, he had black plugs where Jack used to have piercings, and one of his naturally bright blue eyes was a sickly, acidic green. He couldn’t believe that all of the effort he’d put into bringing a fan concept to life had led to this. This concept had come to life. He’d become real. Had he been real all along and just been brought to the surface? Jack didn’t know, and honestly, he didn’t want to find out, either.

“Where am I?” Jack asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” the glitch commented, the screen flickering as Anti waved a knife around. That’s when Jack noticed the slit along the width of his opposite’s neck. “You’re nowhere anymore. Your fans are mine now. They all asked for me, Jack. They practically _begged_ for you to let me out, and here I am!”

“You’re a monster. Go back to wherever you came from and let me out of here!” Jack bellowed.

Anti cackled, the screen continuing to glitch and flicker in and out, colours changing and then demon pulling at his own hair and continuing to wave around the knife. He was crazy. Jack needed to get out of wherever the Hell it was he was being held prisoner.

“You were weak!” Anti snarled, giggling as he continued to stare Jack down. “I was there the whole time, and you never even noticed! You were too busy mocking me, and mocking how dangerous I can really be. Well, you’re able to find out just how horrifying I can be! Your fans all said my name. They made this happen! They are the reason you are lost!“

The monitor flickered faster, and started to fade out. Jack rushed forward. He didn’t know why, but he started to bang on it, hoping somehow he could do something.

“Get back here ye bastard!” Jack yelled, hearing Anti giggling as the screen went back to the static state it had been in when the lights came on. “No! Come back here! Leave them alone!”

“Say goodbye,” Anti cackled.

“No!” Jack continued to bang the screen until his fists ached and his chest was tight with unshed tears. Eventually the screen went completely black, and that was when Jack let his hands drop to his sides, his forehead pressed to the screen and tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. He’d fucked up.

“Damn it,” he whispered into the silence. Jack blamed himself for this. He shoved himself upright, pacing a little before leaning against the wall where he’d started, slowly sliding down it until he was sat with his knees pulled to his chest. He couldn’t ever blame his fans, not the way Anti did. They just came up with the theories and the art for this character. Jack had been the one to create him. He’d been the one to dress himself up and create the videos. It had been harmless fun, fuelling the fanart he loved to see so much with even the smallest glitch edited into his video. And now the monster was real, and his community was in danger. Would he actually hurt them, though? Jack couldn’t be sure. He didn’t know if Anti was exactly as the fans had described him, or if he was worse. He just really hoped his fans would be safe.

With his arms curled around his legs, Jack rest his head down on his knees, quietly starting to cry. He’d fucked up. He’d taken it too far, and he’d fucked it all up.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, praying that somehow, his words would be heard by those who loved him. “I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Days passed. Jack wasn’t sure how long it had been, but the fans had. The fans were keeping count the moment his upload schedule broke. Anti was here now, and he wanted the fans to know that.

A group of fans got together on Twitter, discussing the absence and the current present of Anti. They started the hashtag ‘glitch slap Anti’ as a way for Anti to see that they wanted Jack back, and they were going to do whatever it took to get him. Fans created their own glitch edits of photos and videos, all saying that Anti had better watch his back because they were coming for him.

Other YouTubers started to notice the hashtag, and while some didn’t believe in it and thought Jack was just having too much fun with the character, Mark knew. He knew because he’d experienced Darkiplier first hand, and he was ready to save Jack from Anti, whatever it took.

The phenomenon took the internet by storm, and with a lot of planning and prep in the short space of a couple of days, Mark and a team of fans were tracking down Anti’s prison, with the help of Septic Sam and Tiny Box Tim, too. The two little companions were the best bet for tracking. Sam could sense Jack when he was in distress, and Tim was good at translating Sam’s movements and motions.

The day of the mission, Mark let Dark create his own video, giving a warning to the glitch.

“Watch yourself, Anti,” the demon had warned in his low, echoed voice. “I’m coming.”

Hours were spent searching, checking every area that seemed the most likely to house Anti. The small rescue team soon came across an old apartment block, and Mark became tense, feeling Dark make an appearance.

“Well?” Mark asked.

“He’s here,” Dark responded. “I can _feel_ the glitching.”

“Okay team, let’s go get our Jack back,” Mark said, making his way to the entrance to the building while Dark took to the shadows once more to stay out of sight. The shadow being didn’t necessarily care too much for Jack, or Mark for that matter, but he had a bone or two to pick with Anti, so he’d come on this mission of his own free will in order to get close to the glitch.

The elevator was out, so they took to the stairs. Sam led the way with Tim not far behind him, followed by the group of fans, and Mark bringing up the rear.

This mission would’ve taken a solid majority of the day if they’d had to search the whole building, but thanks to Sam, they were able to find the floor Jack was on pretty fast. The small green eye was rushing ahead, trying desperately to find his YouTuber. The group split, each taking rooms to search until Sam got his bearings enough to find which room Jack was in.

A door that seemed like the rest, but was clearly made of solid iron is what caught the attention of one girl. She leaned right up on her toes, pushing her glasses back up her nose as she peered through the window. She gasped softly, seeing the spot of bright green.

“Guys! Guys I’ve found him!” she called as Sam and Tim joined her. Sam was making distressed noises, and Tim was trying to comfort his friend.

“It’s okay, Sam, we found him,” the tiny box said.

“Can you open it?” another girl asked.

“It’s not locked, but it’s wedged closed. There’s no way of opening it without some kind of force behind the pushing,” the first girl confirmed.

“Leave this to me.”

Everyone stepped aside as Dark approached the door with a soft huff, easily gripping the handle and with what seemed like barely any effort at all, he shoved the door open, barely making a sound. He smirked, dark eyes glowing red before he excused himself to find Anti.

Sam didn’t hesitate to rush inside, across the room to where the Irishman was curled up, crying quietly to himself. The green eye made a noise that resembled a purr, pushing against Jack’s arm to get his attention. A sniffle, and then a groan, and Jack lifted his head just a little.

“Sam, hey buddy,” he said softly, giving a watery smile before his brows furrowed in confusion. “How’d you find me?” Sam looked back towards the door. Tiny box Tim and the group were waiting outside, while the girl who’d found him entered the room, tucking her short, dark hair behind her ears. “Who are you?”

“My name is Lauren. I’m a fan of yours,” she said, making sure her glasses were still perched on her face properly. “I’m here to take you home.”

“How did you find me?” Jack asked again, eyes following Lauren as she crouched in front of him, gently touching his arm. She frowned as she really took a good look at him, taking note of the hollow look to his face and the dark, almost black circles that surrounded his dulled blue eyes.

“It was a team effort,” she informed him, feeling Sam’s little tail curling around her hand in a form of hug. “Sam tracked you. There’s a small group of us. Mark came along and helped us.”

“Mark?” Jack questioned.

“Jack!” The green haired man looked to the door again, smiling weakly when he saw Mark standing there with Tiny box Tim on his shoulder.

“Mark,” the Irishman repeated.

“Come on. Let’s get you up,” Lauren said, pushing herself to her feet then grabbing Jack’s hands. With a bit of help from other fans who’d entered the room, Jack was back on his feet, with Sam on his shoulder and support all around him.

“So… Anti is real, then?” one of the boys asked. Jack nodded.

“Seems so, yeah,” he confirmed, relaxing a little as he was finally able to step out of the room he’d been stuck in for days. “I didn’t realise things would go this far.”

“None of us knew this was going to happen,” another boy commented. The group nodded in agreement.

“And _where_ exactly do you think you’re all going?!”

“Get him behind me!” Mark demanded, stepping in front of Jack and the others. “Leave us alone, Anti, we’re doing no harm.”

“Oh, but you are. This is my world now! I am here, and there is no getting rid of me!” the glitch cackled, glitching closer to Mark. The YouTuber jumped a little, taking a step back. Before he could make a move, though, a cluster of shadows swirled in front of Mark, and Dark was left smirking when they blew away again. “ _You!_ ”

“Hello, glitch,” Dark said.

“Holy shit, is that Darkiplier?” Jack asked, tired eyes wide in shock.

“Answer his questions when he is safely away from this monstrosity. I’ll take care of him,” Dark said.

“Thank you,” Mark said, hand falling to Dark’s shoulder. The shadow shrugged him off, grunting quietly.

“Don’t expect this again. I’m only here because Anti and I have a score to settle,” he said simply. Anti snarled viciously, forgetting about his prisoner long enough for the group to make a getaway, leaving the two beings fighting in a cloud of glitching shadows.

 

Within a few weeks, Jack had really started to return to normal. He and Mark hung out whenever they could while he was staying in Ireland, and Jack had become good friends with the group that had saved his life that day. They hung out and played videogames together. Jack got his channel and his social media back on track, and no one had heard from Anti since the incident. With how bad he’d turned out to be, no one was too worried. The community was just glad that Jack was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, somewhat.  
> Please let me know what you think by commenting and leaving kudos! <3
> 
> Check out the hashtag on Twitter, I love it so much. This community is amazing and just so much fun! I'm so glad to have found a community that just joins in on the fun like this with no regret and no hesitation.
> 
> The image that inspired me, along with the video Jack/Anti posted:  
> Image: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGVh6UhVYAAvs6H.jpg:large from the Twit user @Almondschoice  
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AWO1Fryw_Y from our Jackaboy who became the glitch bitch.


End file.
